


Led Down the Forest Path

by railise



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Marian accept a dare.  Pre-S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Led Down the Forest Path

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Spooky Fics" challenge at [Hoodland](http://hoodland.livejournal.com), at LiveJournal.

"You are not scared, are you?" Robin murmured the words next to Marian's ear, his smile evident in his words.

"Of course not," she scoffed, making sure not to squeeze his hand as she peered around the dark woods. She did not believe any of the tales that Lord Merton's son, Henry, had been telling them about things that happened in the forest, or about _Things_ which dwelt amongst the trees and undergrowth. Robin had not, either, and gladly accepted a dare to investigate. After all, nobody else at his party was more familiar with the lands around Locksley Manor, and if anything untoward was occurring in those woods, he would know about it.

When one young lady fainted at the thought of wandering through the forest at night, and a couple of others threatened to do the same, Marian was disgusted by the absurdity of their reactions and had decided to accompany Robin.

Much had also offered to go, though it was evident that he hated the idea. Robin had taken him aside and spoken with him, and when the manservant slouched away with a put-upon air, Marian figured Robin devised some task that would keep him busy, thus sparing him the fright. It was kind of him, even if there might have been a better way to go about it.

Now, as they went deeper into the forest, lit only by patches of moonlight that managed to sidle between the leafy canopy overhead, she rather wished Much was there. The phrase "safety in numbers" came to mind, after all...

An owl suddenly cried out nearby before leaping from its perch, swooping down in front of them and then disappearing into the night. Both Marian and Robin started at the unexpected sound, and burst out laughing as they realized what it was. And, if their laughter had a nervous edge, it was understandable.

"That was unexpected," Robin remarked.

"But, perfectly natural," Marian pointed out as her pulse began to slow down, and she could just barely see him nod in agreement.

"All the same..." he said mischievously, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

She grinned at him even as she shook her head. "Honestly, Robin. I thought we were supposed to be completing a dare?"

"Who said we're not?" he returned cheekily. Still, he only stole a brief kiss before saying, "Well, let's get on with it, then."

For the next several minutes, the only sounds were their footsteps along fallen leaves, what had to be normal nocturnal creatures scuttering about and overhead, and the occasional gust of wind through the branches. The year was growing chillier, and Marian was grateful for the warmth of Robin's arm around her, leaning into him as they got to an even darker area of the woods.

Then, she froze altogether as a low moan drifted toward them. "What was that?" she whispered.

Robin was staring over her head in the direction of the moan. "It must be an animal of some sort."

Marian glanced behind them as they began walking forward again. They had gone a few more yards when the moan sounded again, closer this time. Marian jumped and pressed closer to Robin, his arm tightening around her. "That was like no animal I have ever heard," she declared.

"Nor I."

"Do you think Henry is playing tricks on us?" she asked.

"Normally, I would agree, but I doubt that Lady Anne would permit it." Merton's heir was greatly taken with Loughborough's daughter, who had been one of those to sympathize with the lady who had fainted. "Henry will be lucky if she does not turn down his suit for telling those stories in the first place."

Marian had to agree. "That leaves the question as to what is making those noises."

Robin bit his lip. "We are very near to the yew tree I was dared to reach. Shall we move on, or go back?"

Returning to the warmth and light of Locksley Manor, where mulled cider and their friends awaited, held a vast appeal to Marian.

So did completing the dare. "Move on," she said, lifting her chin.

They started forward again, and Marian had just spotted their tree when _something_ dashed across the path behind them. As they both spun around, Robin tucked Marian behind him.

"Deer?" she ventured, knowing it was not. Before he could reply, whatever it was crashed through the brush toward them.

Robin held out his arms. "Marian, here!"

For a second, she contemplated flinging herself at him as he was offering, but then whatever it was came into sight. Rather than hide against Robin's chest, Marian turned and aimed her fist at it.

Her punch connected-- sending someone sprawling back into a patch of moonlight.

Dumbfounded, she exclaimed, " _Much?_ "

As Robin went over to give his friend a hand up, Much cried, "What did you do that for?"

Suspicion was beginning to creep over Marian, and her jaw set as she looked at Robin. "You set this up."

"I did not expect you to hit him." Behind Robin, Much muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Typical," as he rubbed his cheek.

Crossing her arms and eyeing her betrothed, she stated, "You _did_ expect me to fling myself at you, however."

"Perhaps." His grin was far too cocky; he deserved the fist she delivered to his stomach.

That done, Marian ignored Much's shocked stare and marched over to the yew. Placing her hand on it, she announced, "There; dare complete." Striding back down the path to where Robin was just beginning to straighten with a wince and Much was still staring at her, she asked in a clipped voice, "Are you two coming back, or not?"

Neither man replied, but she heard them fall into step behind her. As they exited the woods, she shot Robin a small, smug smile over her shoulder. "A suggestion: the next time you wish to be alone with me, do not invite anyone else along."


End file.
